Sword by the River
by Sentinel711
Summary: Devastated by the loses of the ones she loved will Say'ri be lost or will she be saved by a certain amnesiac tactician?
1. Valm Harbor

**Holy Naga I'm still alive! Yes sit back and be surprised Sentinel is back on the scene and he's here to stay (Hopefully) And with a new fic courtesy of Fire Emblem Awakening! Btw this will not have smut, as I've learned from antidote, I cant write that affectively without feeling horribly awkward, anyway the Avatars characteristics are Male, Build 1, Face 4, Hair 4, Hair color 1, Voice 1. So now that you know we can continue without any further staling ONWARD!**

**XXX **

"Over'ere! Don't let 'er get away!"

Robin heard the call over Valms harbor in time to see a an unarmed women with black hair in light plate armor running through and between the warriors of Valm narrowly avoiding capture but Robin knew it was only a matter of time before she would inevitably be cornered.

"Our first priority is that womens safety, Robin do you have a plan?" He heard Chrom say beside him, he gazed across the soon to be battlefield taking in the enemy's number and equipment before nodding

"Yes, Cherche, Cordelia, and Sumia head further down the beach and subdue the enemy soldiers coming from that direction to keep them from flanking us, Libra follow and support them from behind!" The four nodded or gave a confident 'yes sir' before departing to accomplish their tasks. "Now Frederick, Stahl, and Muriel head along the partition, I can see the enemy General over there, he seems to have a tome so watch out for spells." They, like the group before them nodded respectfully before departing. Robin then turned to Chrom meeting his eyes "Chrom you Lucina and myself will help that women."

Chrom nodded, "Right, let's go." Was all the prince said before charging toward the first group of enemies in his path Lucina and Robin following closely behind.

The first knight was an inexperienced soldier that thrust his lance and Chrom which he dodged smoothly strikeing expertly at the lances flat causing it to swing wide giving Robin an opening.

"Thoron!" He called hitting the knight with a powerful bolt of lightning, Chrom turned back for a moment nodding appreciatingly and continuing into the northern section of the Harbor, Robin took the chance to get a hold on the situation noticing that the women they had seen before had indeed been cornered by two of Valms knights who were both trying to strike her, most of their attacks landed on nothing but air as she avoided them but Robin could tell from the wounds that decorated her body not all of those attacks had missed, at the same time he noticed a small group of mages arriving from the western side of the harbor.

"Chrom! You and Lucina take out those mages il help her!" Robin called as Chrom took down another cavalier, shouting his acknowledgement the pair continued on as Robin drew Tyrfing looking over the knights still stabbing and slashing at the defenseless women who had all but clapsed, Robin didn't think twice when he reached his hand forward as runes danced around his body and lightning shot from his fingers shocking one of the unsuspecting knights to death, rushing forward the other knight that had turned in time to see his comrade fall now swung his lance wildly at Robin, ducking below the blade he slashed at the knight with his sword feinting towards his face, instinctively raising his large shield to block but additionally blinding himself Robin used the opening and summoned his magic again letting it rest in the palm of his hand and slamming it into the shield paralyzing the mans arm forcing him to lower his guard allowing him to strike at one of the chinks in his armor killing him. Robin who then took one more look at his surroundings to make sure there were no more enemies before turning toward the women who now had multiple wounds breathing heavily, was now using the wall of the home she was standing beside to right herself before she spoke with a gasp.

"T-the Ylissian League so you have finally arrived-" she gasped again and tried to continue but Robin raised his hand to stop her, before reaching into his cloak, she gazed at him quizically until he pulled out an elixir and held it out for her with a concerned expression.

"Your injured, drink this, it will restore your strength." he stated simply "Let me treat your injuries for now, you can tell me what you want to when I'm done." He said before quickly sheathing his sword and pulling his healing staff off of his back, while he was not as capable a healer as Lissa or Libra but he was confident that he could handle standard injuries. After finishing the elixir the women watched him in silence as the staffs light washed over her and began closing her wounds, when the last of her cuts had closed she spoke.

" Mercy friend, but you Ylissians are as kind as the rumors say if you would heal a stranger." Robin couldn't help but smile

"We just want to keep unneeded casualties to a minimum." He shook his head "Still as far as being Strangers goes, might I ask your name milady? Judging from the amount of effort the Valmese were putting into capturing you, I would imagine you were a person of some import."

Her brows rose in surprise at his initiative "Y-you may call me Say'ri sir, I fight for the resistance." It was Robins turn to be surprised now

"Well met Lady Say'ri, So there is an organized resistance supporting you?" he asked

"Aye, of sorts, I would speak more of it but perhaps-" she turned her head to the continuing sounds of combat Robin did as well

"Ah yes, further introductions can wait until this battle is over." Robin said taking a moment to look her over "Can you fight?" he asked

"Aye, but I will need a weapon, a sword if you will." Robin allowed a pensive look fall over his face before drawing Tyrfing again and holding the handle out for her.

"You may use this for now but I must ask that you return it after the battle it is very valuable to me." he said

Say'ri nodded "Many thanks friend, I will handle this blade with care." She said giving the blade an experimental swing Robin smiled again

"Thank you, now stay near me, your body may be healed but even with the elixer the staffs power will have drained much of your strength." Say'ri nodded in confirmation before following Robin off toward the direction of the continuing battle, where Chrom had run before him. Following the bodies of the fallen past a section of crates Robin and Say'ri took notice of the battles progress, the Valmese soldiers had been all but decimated as nobody but the commander and a handful of units remained alive, Chrom and Lucina had handily defeated the enemy mages before making there way toward the commander after Fredericks' group who were battling with the rest of his guards as he cast wave after wave of flames at them from his arcfire tome, he was casting so wildly that he had failed to realize that while he was, he had stepped beyond a series of crates that could hide anybody with the intention of flanking him easily placing him at a disadvantage.

"Chrom!" Robin called pointing to the alley the crates had created being so close to a nearby building, Chrom took a look for himself to understand what his tactician was telling before a look of realization covered his face, turning back to shout his acknowledgment, he froze, his look quickly turned to shock before he shouted.

"Robin, look out! Above you!" But the warning came to late as Robin had just enough time to turn before an axe wielding Valmese jumped from the crates the tactician had passed just moments before, the blade of the weapon falling quickly toward his head as he tried to vainly distance himself from his aggressor, but Say'ri was faster as she reached her blade out between the two of them, catching the axes blade on her own and with a grunt of exertion, held him in place. Not missing another beat Robin made his magic come to life in his hands once more as runes gathered around his body firing one last bolt of lightning from his hand and through the enemy, watching him fall dead at Say'ris feet, before turning to the swordmistress.

But before he could speak they heard the sound of heavy footfalls behind them causing them to turn there attention to Chrom, who was currently running up to them.

"Are you alright?" Chrom asked giving him a quick look over, not noticing any serious injuries

"I'm alright Chrom, nothing to worry about." He stated "Have we lost-?"

"Anyone? No, Stahl ended up with a rather deep cut across his arm but Lissa thinks that with a little healing and some bed rest he'll be fine." He said pointing over to the Ylissian princess who was currently standing beside the green knight fastening a bandage around his arm, causing Robin to give a sigh of relief, Chrom then turned his attention toward Say'ri "And this is the women we saw fighting the Valmese on our arrival yes? I am-"

Say'ri beat him to it "Prince Chrom of the Ylissian league." she said bowing respectfully "I thank you and your men for your timely assistance." Chrom eyed her curiously

"So you know of our cause?" he asked

"Aye milord, I am called Say'ri and I fight with the resistance." She informed them once again as Lucina returned to the group with Frederick and Flavia in tow.

"I thought the Emperor decimated all he considered traitors or rebels?" Robin asked, Say'ri nodded

"He tries, but the resistance troops are a slippery lot, striking quickly and vanishing into the darkness of night, leaving little trace." she stated confidently " Now, more rebels ride to answer the call of dynasts across the continent, seeking to end the conquerors rein over us all, united they could be a considerable threat to Walhart and I have struggled for some time to bring us all together."

"What's stopping you?" Flavia asked bluntly

"Fie, the old and typical weaknesses of man, the dynasts would all have freedom but only on their terms and many refuse to act unless they are threatened directly." her eyes darkened " and many distrust me because my brother fights for Walhart." she admitted hollowly

"Is there a reason he supports the empire?" Robin asked, Say'ri looked back at him, eyes full of a sadness but was so quickly overwritten by determination he couldn't be sure he saw it "Would that I knew, Sir, Yen'fay was a good man once, but when he sold himself to Walhart he severed his connection to me, he is my brother no longer, if we met on the field I would cut him down, same as any other imperial." She demanded, it seemed to Robin, more to herself than anyone else. "Walhart, is said to command a million men now, maybe more, sooner of later the resistance will be completely wiped out if we do not unite-" she stopped to let her words sink in.

Robins hand slid lightly over his face pulling lightly at his hair, a pose he often made when developing a strategy. 'A million soldiers? Our numbers barely make a dent in that so a direct battle would be an impossibility, we would need a way to weaken his forces enough to reach Walhart himself but how?' Robin was broken from his thoughts when Say'ri continued speaking.

"Please, Prince Chrom I beg of you, together we can unite the resistance and shatter Walharts grip!" she said Bowing her head again.

An ever stoic "Milord?" came from Frederick at that comment, Chrom looked at him and nodded in understanding

"This is no simple thing you ask of me, I have my own causes to fight for." He said, looking briefly at Lucina "I know a great battle has been foretold, but is this it? How can I know? Still I admire your courage and compassion, perhaps your mission may be the best way to achieve mine. Yes Say'ri I will join your cause with my own." But instead of looking at her he looked at Robin. "Besides, it looks like someone already has a plan coming together?" Robin smiled

"Nothing definite yet, I need to gather more information before I start spouting out ideas, for now let's hear Say'ris plans for uniting the Resistance." Robin said looking pointedly at Say'ri, who gave a light smile of her own.

"Well... I do have one idea..."

**XXX**

**Whew! after over a year without writing got a chapter of a fanfic done (It took me 3 days to write kinda a waste eh?) anyway tell me what you think, I've made people wait so feel free to set me on fire it will help me improve in the longrun anyway. (Just don't use Valflame please I want to make sure there's more than just a pile of ashes left over... Please?)**


	2. After the battle

**OK now this is the real second chapter so I'm sorry that the 3rd won't be out as soon as some expected.**

**XXX**

The battle of Valm harbor had come to an end, Signaling Robins opportunity to check on his companions, though Chrom had told him before that Stahl was the only one who carried a considerable injury and had been tended to, Robin was never one to stop and rest until he had been assured of everyones well being and proceeded to check on the other Shepherds nearby, as he was looking over everyone with a critical eye, Say'ri approached him from behind.

She coughed loudly to get his attention, Robin turned to face her. A smile across his face.

"Hmm? Ah Say'ri what can I do fo-" She cut him off by holding his sword out for towards him, it's edge shining in the sunlight.

"Your sword Milord, you asked that I return it after the battle." she stated simply

Robin paused for a moment, looking the blade over before gripping the handle "You cleaned it?" he asked "You didn't need to do that. Still thank you, I appreciate it, but please don't call me milord." He smiled again."Just use my name I-" then it occurred to him "-never gave you my name did I?" he drew off awkwardly watching Sayris' amused expression "Ah how foolish of me I am-" she beat him to it.

"Sir Robin tactician of the Ylissian League" She stated readily

"-Apparently well known." he finished. "Yes I am the tactician, one of them at least." He shook his head, finally sheathing his sword. "I never thought my name would reach another continent, I'm almost afraid to know what you heard, I will have to remember to ask you about that." He chuckled

"Mercy Sir Robin, as the tactician of this army I would like to speak with you of our next move, if you have a moment?" She said, shifting to a more serious expression. Robin continued smiling.

"Drop the 'Sir' and we can speak as much as you wish." he laughed at her now bemused expression "What? I just have no interest in being treated like some high and mighty lord, I'm a man, same as any other. That's all I wish to be."

"B-but you are Ylisses' Grandmaster that-" Robin cut her off

"Is a title that should mean nothing to anyone here." He said, waving his hand toward her and the other Shepherds who were watching him now. "The people here are not just soldiers, they are my friends, and no one, including you, should feel the need to stand on ceremony with me." He stated, meeting her eye.

Say'ri couldn't help but but be impressed by his candor.

"Hey Rob? I think you've been spending to much time with old man Chrom." Stahl said chuckling. "Your starting to sound like him now." The green knight and the shepherds nearby started laughing harder when he saw Robin duck his head in embarrassment.

"Now now, there's no reason to pick on him for that is there?" They heard Cordelia say as she walked up to them, the pegasus knight gazed at him in adoration "He is sincere we all know this, his quick thinking has saved us all more than once our lives are indebted to him as much as much as they are to the prince." She said, smiling warmly at him, he quickly pulled his hood over his head to conceal his spreading blush.

"T-thank you Cordelia." He coughed loudly. "Anyway." He said looking back to find Say'ri smileing herself, barly concealing her mirth. "Shall we continue to the barracks to discuss strategy or are you hoping to enjoy more of my friends attempts to embarrass me in public?" He asked her, walking pointedly toward the lead warship, trying to ignore the laughs he heard behind him.

Soon after stepping onto the ship he heard Say'ri call out behind him. "Fie, but you and your comrades are a colorful lot." She chuckled quickly moving to match his pace. "I've never met such a diverse group of people even within the resistance, tis quite a sight" Robin couldn't help but agree with her, opening a door to the inside of the ship holding it open for her to pass through, she nodded gratefully to him as she did so.

"Those were only a few of our more 'colorful' troops." he said "Everyone in the shepherds has a little bit of a strange side to them, it's like an unspoken rule among us."He paused. "This moment excluded." he said with a smirk, Say'ri thought for a moment.

"Then what do they find strange about you? You seem to be an ordinary enough man from my perspective." Robin stopped just in front of the halls final door, looking back at her with a light smile.

"Apart from my amnesia?" He asked, her eyes widened in surprise causing him to laugh "Ha ha, ah I guess that bit of information didn't make it across the sea?" She shook her head lightly."Figures, ah well, I'm better off with less people knowing anyway." he said opening the door before him. "Or should I say 'we' are eh sis?" Just before them a women stood in front of a large table covered in maps, notices, and military reports. Standing just under Robins' height, with the same silver hair as his own which hung limply over the side of her face. Her right arm in a brace. Her eyes rose to meet them her face lighting up at the sight of him.

"Robin? Are you alright? Where's Chrom? Is he alright? What about Lucina? Is-" He put a finger over her lips

"Easy sis, everyone's fine, Just a few minor injuries." He chuckled "Common sis, your out of one fight and you think no ones going to make it? Have some faith." she glared at him, but closed her eyes as she sighed

"Can you blame me for being worried?" She said depressingly. "My whole family is out fighting while I'm stuck waiting here, all because of this damned arm." she said glaring at the brace on her arm, Robin put a hand on her shoulder.

"You can't help having an injury, going out into the field now would only make it worse, You know that. Besides." He laughed "What would everyone think if they saw the Queen of Ylisse fighting with a broken arm." He laughed harder when her glare rose to his face, before she hit him lightly on the arm.

"I am nobodies queen Robin, and don't you forget it." She said, poking him in the chest, they then heard a soft cough beside them, reminding them of Say'ris presence. Robin spoke first.

"Ah right, I'm being rude. Introductions, sis this is Say'ri of Valms resistance movement, and the women responsible for saving my neck earlier today." Say'ri gave a polite bow in greeting. "And Say'ri this is my sister, and fellow tactician of Ylisse, Ruby."

"Tis a pleasure to meet you milady." Say'ri said still bowed. Ruby looked at her curiously, before glancing at Robin who shrugged.

"I'm pleased to meet you as well, but there's no need to be so formal Say'ri, raise your head." Ruby said, reaching her hand out as Say'ri did so grasping on and giving a firm shake before letting go. Say'ri shook her head.

"Mercy friends, but are all Ylissian people so excepting without considering caste or clan?" They both chuckled at her question

"Do those things have to matter? Robin asked

"Diversity creates distance, We believe that if you really want to understand your comrades it's best to cast that aside." Ruby said after him, Say'ris held a bewildered expression.

"Even if such diversity gives you insight of who your enemies are?" She asked, they shared a glance before both removing their gloves, revealing their brands, Say'ri gasped

"T-that is the crest of the Fell Dragon Grima, why do you both carry such a cursed thing?" They shared another glance before putting their gloves back on.

"We don't know." They answered in unison.

"How-" Say'ri started but then it clicked "The amnesia? You both have it?"

"Correct." Ruby told her "Chrom found the both of us lying unconscious in a field with no recollection of our lives before." Ruby sighed."Anyway, I'm sure Robin brought you here for more than a talk on ethic matters."

Say'ri shook her head to clear it "A-aye." She paused for a moment to collect herself before continuing. "But I must ask, why show me such a thing?" she asked, Robin answered

"I don't see the need to keep a secret, when the secret isn't even known by the one that bears it. Besides you would have seen it on one of us before long, better that you be told, then have reason not to trust us over it no?" he asked

Say'ri nodded "Tis a dark thing you both carry, yet many trust you with their lives." Say'ri considered "They know of this?"

Ruby nodded "Most of them yes, some don't care, haven't noticed, or simply don't know what the mark stands for in the first place."

Say'ri nodded in acceptance. Just before a loud knock was heard from the door, opening to reveal Chrom with Lucina following closely behind, Rubys face lit up again.

"Chrom, Lucina thank the Gods the both of you are ok too!" She said quickly running up to them looking her loved ones over for any injuries in a similar manner to how she treated Robin before. Chrom chuckled.

"Everyones fine, I figured Robin would tell you when he got here?" He said looking toward the man in question who shrugged again

"I did, but you know how she is, she won't relax until she sees the ones she's worried about."

Chrom laughed "I would hardly call that a bad thing." he said looking into her eyes "Someone has to worry about us when we forget to right?" He said causing her to blush, immediately pressing her head into his shoulder.

"Dammit Chrom, don't encourage him." She grumbled "I'l never hear the end of it." Robin laughed

"Ok ok, enough torture, let's get to work." He said smoothing out one of the maps on the table that showed a modern image of Valm. Taking out a chess set to mark strategic points. Setting the King on the Harbor they occupied. "Ok, so we have successfully taken control of this Harbor and the surrounding areas. Say'ri outside you suggested we head to a place called the 'Mila Tree' Yes?" She Nodded "Can you show us where that is?" He said holding out a pawn for her, she took it nodding lightly, placing it toward the center of the map on a small peninsula between a river delta and a large lake.

"The Divine Mila Tree Sits here between The Capitol and Fort Steiger, each of these places hold a majority of the forces of Valm."

"So if we time this badly we will end up between a rock and a hard place." Ruby commented "So why risk going to this place?" She asked

"The Divine Dragons Oracle, Lady Tiki sleeps in a shrine high in the branches of the tree, she is a sacred figure to many people of Valm, If she were freed."

"The currently uncooperative resistance would gather under her call." Robin finished.

"Uncooperative?" Ruby questioned, looking at Say'ri "I thought you were part of the resistance, are they not united?" Robin answered for her

"Multiple resistance factions are scattered across Valm, each with their own reasons for fighting, we need a symbol they will all acknowledge to unite them."

Ruby nodded in confirmation. "Do we have any possible estimates of their troop numbers?" She asked "You said those places held a majority of Valms forces, but how many is that exactly?"

"Walhart is said to have a million men under his command, maybe more." Rubys eyes stayed focused on Say'ris face until she finished speaking, then focused back down in the map

"Hmmm, a straight up battle would be a slaughter. We wouldn't stand a chance." She focused on the Mila Tree. "You said to the southeast was Fort Steiger right? Is this it?" She said pointing to the symbol of a small castle on the map. Say'ri nodded. Ruby placed a pawn over it. "Hmm, and this is the Capitol?" She said slideing a king piece over another castle figure on the map, opposite the tree.

"Yes, Milady."

"All in all there are 3 land routes to and from the tree." Robin cut it. " Is there anyway to stall Walharts forces? We may need to set up a temporary base at the tree, and we don't want them closing in and surrounding us." he said, looking closely at the area around the tree.

"I can see several ways to slow them down, but they all harm the nearby citizens far more than they harm Walhart and his men. I don't want to drag people into this if we don't have too, what to do?"

"For now I think it's best to deal with what we have."Robin interjected "Lets focus on getting to the tree, Chrom how soon can we start marching?"

"Tomorrow evening." Robin nodded and started moving toward the door.

"I'll let the others know, you guys get some rest."

XXX Later that night

Robin could hear the waves of the sea, strikeing lightly against the shore drowning out the sound of the snores of his comrades sleeping nearby, he couldn't help thinking of the swordmistress, Say'ri he had met earlier that day the way she moved, her laugh something about her intrigued him but he was sure what. Hoping it would clear his mind he watched the waves as they approached and retreated from him, he closed his eyes and took in the sounds around him. He let them soothe him until he heard a light grunt followed by the sound of something swinging cleanly through the air. Farther down the bank he saw the the women who had occupied his earlier thoughts swinging one of the swords she had recieved from the villagers in the harbor that day, shifting her steps with each swing, quietly closing the distance between them, but staying far out her swords reach, he called out.

"Say'ri?"

"Wha-!?" she called out in surprise swinging her sword out in his direction, not a foots distance from his throat, she shifted for a second swing instinctively, but stopped immediately when she who had called out to her "R-robin? Fie but you gave me quite a start." she slowly looked over her blade before dropping if abruptly. "M-my apologies I should have looked before a struck I-" he put a hand up to stop her.

"I should apologize for startling you, sorry I have a bad habit of sneaking up on people." He chuckled. "Besides it's not like you hit me right? No harm done."

Say'ri slowly relaxed as she was calmed by his words. She shook her head "Still my actions were unacceptable might there be a way I can atone?" Robin watched her curiously

"I'm the one at fault but your the one apologizing, thats strange." He picked up her sword, wiping the sand off of it ."Heh then how about this you tell me why your out so late then let's call it even." he said holding the blade out for her, she took it looking out over the surf.

"I decided to train before resting for the night."

"As much as I admire your dedication are you sure that's wise? Wearing yourself out before rest will leave you sore for tomorrows march true?"

"I prefer to train with every free moment." She stated, he paused long enough to draw his own sword, raising it toward her

"Then why don't I help you train? There's a limit to what you can do by yourself."He stated matter-of-factly Say'ri stared at him

"But you just said-"

"Your not going to heed my advice anyway, so I may as well join you."

She nodded and drew her second blade, her eyed her curiously. "You fight with two blades?"

"Yes, traditionally warriors of Chon'sin wield a curved single-edged blade in both hands, we do not carry shields."

"Thats very different from what I'm used to, this will be enlightening I think."

"I look forward to this as well." Robin smiled

"Then let's begin." He took his stance. "At your ready." She took a deep breath before swinging both blades horizontally, he caught them at the middle of their swing, stopping them cold, he shifted his foot forward to add more weight to the blade to press her back but she had been waiting for him, immediately hooking her foot behind his she pulled sharply, causeing him to hit the sand, she went to press her blade against his throat, he quickly rolled away, getting up he pressed forward again feinting at her right, he shifted then struck toward her left, she saw it coming catching his blade with one of hers and striking it with the other, he moved with the hit, spinning suddenly, he swung, his blade stopping at her throat, hers waiting over his heart.

"Y-your good." He gasped backing away, she did as well, breathing heavily. "The only people in the army able to keep up with me are Chrom, Ruby, and Lucina." He sheathed his sword.

"You honor me and you are very skilled as well."She said sheathing her swords. "No member of the resistance has stood on par with me when I carry a blade in both hands."

"Heh, we'll have to make a habit of this, and I'd like to hear more of your home, Chon'sin you called it?" He said smiling again "If your willing of course."

"Aye, I am always willing to speak of such a thing, talk of my home keeps it in my heart." She said smiling at him. He blushed lightly

"A-anyway we should get some rest yes? Everything starts Tomorrow." confused by his sudden change in demeanor Say'ri responded simply.

"Yes, let's." Robin nodded quickly leading the way to the encampment in between the ships and the village until they reached the tent left for her by the Shepherds, Robin bide her goodnight and quickly vanished into the darkness, she entered her tent and removed her armor. Laying quietly down on the cot left within.

"Robin of the Ylissian league, he's a strange man isn't he?"

**XXX**

**Did you like that little surprise? anyway Rubys' image is Female, Build 3, Face 4, Hair 2, Hair color 1, I've always loved the idea of having two avatars in one playthough, (That both interact in the story) BTW I seriously need a beta, anyone that is willing to offer must have at least one Fire Emblem awakening fanfiction though.**

**Update: Saying I remade this chapter is kinda giving me to much credit, I extended it because I hated the ending hope you like what I added please review I enjoy constructive criticism.**


End file.
